Die Game
by EthanXel
Summary: [NaruSasu—BL—3/?] Naruto begitu mencintai Sasuke, hingga ia rela melakukan segalanya demi kekasihnya tersebut.
1. Chapter 1

Awan mulai menggelap, matahari bahkan seakan menghilang. Seorang pemuda tan menengadah, wajahnya menatap ke langit. Setetes demi tetes wajah tan berbalut tanda lahir tiga garis dikedua pipinya kini mulai basah. Gerimis kecil kini mulai berubah menjadi hujan yang begitu deras. Pemuda itu masih setia pada posisinya, ia ingin lebih lama merasakan tetesan air langit yang langsung membasahi seluruh tubuhnya yang setengah telanjang. Disisi lain seorang pemuda _raven_ dengan _onyx_ sepekat malam hanya mampu menatapnya dari kejauhan. Ia tersenyun, senyuman yang bahkan begitu kecil sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari sana.

Saat pemuda _raven_ tersebut beranjak. Pemuda tan yang sejak tadi berdiam diri ditengah hujan mulai membuka matanya. Mata biru langit yang begitu indah. Kepalanya menoleh melihat kepergian pemuda _raven_ yang kini mulai menghilang dibalik tembok gedung bercat putih tersebut.

"Tunggulah aku, Sasuke!"

* * *

><p><strong>Pair : NaruSasu<strong>

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : YAOI, Alur Cepat, Typo(es), etc**

* * *

><p><span><strong>.Die Game.<strong>

* * *

><p>Derap langkah kaki terdengar menggema dilorong koridor berdinding beton tersebut. Bunyi benturan besi diiringi teriakan para manusia mengiringi pemuda tan tersebut melangkah.<p>

"Kau hebat Naruto."

"Kau harus bertanding denganku setelah ini."

"Naruto-san, jadikan aku muridmu."

Pemuda yang dipanggil Naruto itu seolah tak menggubris teriakan teman-temannya di hotel jeruji ini. Langkah kakinya mantap menuju ke ruang kesehatan dimana kekasihnya selama seminggu ini tinggal disana.

"Pagi Naruto-san, apa kau terluka?"

Naruto menoleh dan memberikan tatapan tajam pada seorang dokter berambut silver yang selalu menutup mulutnya dengan masker. Dokter tersebut terdiam saat kedua safirnya menatap tajam mata dokter tersebut. Seolah bisa membaca arti tatapan dari pemuda matahari itu, dokter tersebut mempersilahkan Naruto masuk.

"Dia masih tidur. Mungkin satu jam lagi dia baru terbangun."

Tanpa menunggu Kakashi—dokter tersebut—menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto segera menuju ke ranjang tempat pemuda raven yang kini sedang tertidur disana.

Kakashi mengikutinya dari belakang dan berdiri disamping Naruto yang terdiam menatap sosok pemuda tampan yang kini masih setia memejamkan matanya. Mata secerah langit biru itu seakan meredup, seolah binarnya hilang dan hanya tergantikan dengan kekosongan.

"Dia beruntung kau datang disaat yang tepat. Lukanya cukup dalam, sehingga aku harus menutup luka yang ada di lehernya untuk menghentikan pendarahan."

Naruto masih tak bergeming, tatapan itu kian sendu. Bahkan kini matanya nampak begitu buram akibat genangan air yang mulai menutupi penglihatannya.

Kakashi yang mengerti suasana memilih untuk pergi dari ruangan itu. Memberi sedikit ruang untuk kedua pemuda yang saling bertolak belakang tersebut.

Saat Kakashi keluar, sebuah cairan bening menetes dari mata biru langit si pemuda tan. Bibirnya masih terkatup rapat, namun air mata semakin deras keluar dari pelupuk matanya. Tubuhnya merosot hingga wajahnya kini sejajar dengan tinggi ranjang tempat Sasuke terbaring.

Kedua tangan tan itu gemetar saat meraih tangan pucat yang kini terhias jarum infuse di punggung tangannya. Bibirnya ia gigit sekuat mungkin demi menghalau isakan yang mungkin terdengar oleh penghuni lain ruangan tersebut.

Siapa yang mengira tubuh tegap yang dibalut otot-otot yang menawan itu nampak begitu rapuh. Tangan tan yang terbiasa memukul, membanting serta mematahkan leher itu bergetar hanya demi menyentuh tangan pucat dihadapannya. Mata tajam yang selalu menatap lawan dengan tatapan memangsa kini seolah tak berdaya hanya melihat tubuh lemah pemuda raven yang menjadi pemilik hatinya.

"Aku berjanji akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini. Meski aku harus kehilangan tangan atau kakiku sekalipun, aku tetap akan membawamu keluar. Kau bisa pegang janjiku ini, Teme."

Naruto bangun dari posisinya. Setelah mengusap kasar air matanya, ia mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium kening Sasuke begitu lama. Seakan ingin menyesapi kehangatan yang selama beberapa hari ini menghilang.

Saat keluar dari ruangan serba putih itu, Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu. "Jagalah dia, sampai aku berhasil mengeluarkannya dari tempat jahanam ini."

Kakashi tersenyum kecut mendengarnya. Ia hisap rokoknya dengan hisapan panjang sebelum membuangnya dan menginjak rokok tersebut hingga padam.

"Kau serahkan saja dia padaku. Yang perlu kau lakukan hanyalah fokus dengan tujuanmu." Ucapnya seraya menepuk bahu pemuda pirang tersebut.

Naruto menoleh kearah Kakashi dan tersenyum sekilas. Dalam hati ia mengucapkan terima kasih pada dokter berambut silver tersebut karena telah membantu menjaga pemilik hatinya.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>.Die Game.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Bunuh dia! Patahkan lehernya."

"Kalahkan dia, Naruto."

Suara jerit para nara pidana saling berhsahut-sahutan di pinggir lapangan yang diberi batas oleh pagar kawat yang mengelilinginya. Seorang pejabat kepolisian serta kepala sipir yang melihat dari tribun lantai satu hanya menyeringai melihat pertandingan hidup mati dua Napi dibawahnya.

Sosok pirang nampak mendominasi, tubuhnya hanya luka lecet dibeberapa bagian. Berbeda sekali dengan lawannya yang bahkan untuk berdiri saja sudah kepayahan.

_**Brukk—**_

Satu pukulan keras menyebabkan pemuda berambut hitam panjang tersebut tumbang. Seorang Napi lain yang bertugas sebagai wasit mengangkat tangan kanan Naruto, bertanda bahwa ia telah memenangkan pertandingan kali ini.

"Selesaikan itu." Danzo—Komisaris Tinggi Kepolisian Konoha—beranjak dari kursinya setelah membisikan sesuatu pada seorang sipir yang sejak tadi mengawasi pertandingan disampingnya.

Sipir bernama Kankuro itu memberi kode pada rekannya yang ada dibawah. Dan tiba-tiba sorak-sorak para penonton kembali terdengar.

"Kau harus menyelesaikannya, Uzumaki." Wasit pertandingan yang juga seorang napi bernama Sai itu membisikan sesuatu pada Naruto. Sai merupakan seorang mata-mata Danzo yang memang menyamar sebagai seorang Napi jadi tak ada yang heran jika selama ini Sai tidak pernah terlibat permainan sama sekali.

Naruto menatap Sai tajam. Tentu saja ia menolak melakukannya. Setiap Naruto menang, lawannya masih bernyawa. Meski pada akhirnya kebanyakan dari mereka akan mati juga karena kondisinya yang kritis. Namun kali ini disuruh menyelesaikannya langsung dihadapan semua orang. Tidak! Naruto tak sekejam itu. Disini ia hanya seorang pemain yang melakukannya perannya demi seseorang.

Sai menyadari sepertinya Naruto tak mau menyelesaikan pertandingannya, ia menatap keatas. Naruto yang bingung pun mengikuti arah pandang Sai. Ia begitu terkejut saat melihat Sasuke yang berdiri di ujung lapangan dengan ditemani Kakashi. Namun bukan itu yang membuat Naruto seakan ingin meledak. Seorang Napi bertubuh tinggi besar yang pernah ia kalahkan sebelumnya telah menyeringai dibelakang Sasuke dan Kakashi.

"Selesaikan Naruto atau akan terjadi sesuatu padanya."

Naruto mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat. Ia menatap tajam Sai untuk kesekian kalinya. Sungguh Naruto sangat membenci pemuda yang mirip Sasukenya tersebut. Kedua tangannya sudah gatal ingin mematahkan lehernya agar pemuda itu tak mampu lagi menampilkan senyum palsu yang begitu menjijikan di matanya.

Naruto tak punya pilihan. Ia segera membalikan tubuhnya begitu melirik Juugo yang nampaknya sudah siap mencelakai Sasuke. Disisi lain ia juga tak tega begitu melihat Haku yang kini berusaha untuk bangkit dengan mata setengah tertutup. Wajahnya sudah berlumuran darah akibat pukulan Naruto. Dan saat Juugo mengangkat sebuah pisau hendak menusuk punggung Sasuke, Naruto dengan cepat berlari memiting leher Haku yang berhasil berdiri kepayahan.

_**Clekk—**_

Dengan sekali gerakan bunyi patahan tulang menjadi satu-satunya suara yang menghiasi lapangan sebelum sorak-sorak penonton kembali terdengar.

_'Maafkan aku.. Kau boleh membunuhku di Neraka nanti.'_ ucap Naruto dalam hati.

Sai tersenyum senang, sedangkan Juugo sudah kembali ke selnya meninggalkan Sasuke dan Kakashi.

Sasuke menatap dalam biru safir yang kini juga menatapnya. Seolah mereka sedang melakukan pembicaraan lewat mata mereka masing-masing. Kakashi menepuk bahunya, menyuruhnya untuk kembali ke ruang kesehatan. Satu tetes air tiba-tiba keluar dari sudut mata Naruto melihat kepergian Sasuke.

Lagi! Naruto tak bisa menghindari permainan kejam ini, dan membiarkan orang terkasihnya melihat betapa keji dirinya.

**To Be Continued  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Enjoy it, Mina-san~ ^^<p>

_January 21, 2015_


	2. Chapter 2

_Maaf telat update, mood tiba-tiba hilang tertiup angin. Berusaha mengembalikan Mood dengan dengerin lagu "Just Another Boy by Winner", yah saya tahu itu nggak nyambung sama sekali jadi jangan heran chapter ini rasanya(?) bakalan hambar. -_-_

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 :<strong>

Hari ini Sasuke diperbolehkan kembali ke selnya yang ia huni dengan Naruto. Naruto yang melihat Sasuke dikawal beberapa sipir berjalan menuju selnya hanya bisa tersenyum lebar menyambut kekasihnya kembali. Akhirnya malam-malamnya yang dingin itu bisa kembali menghangat. Begitu pintu sel dibuka oleh seorang penjaga, Naruto langsung berhambur memeluk Sasuke. Ia ingin mencurahkan kerinduannya yang selama seminggu ini tak bisa menjamah kekasihnya.

"Selamat datang kembali, Suke!"

Naruto melepas pelukannya dan mulai menggiring Sasuke duduk di kasur besinya. Selama beberapa menit, Naruto membiarkan keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sebelum kedua tangannya kembali merengkuh tubuh kurus disampingnya. Tak Naruto hiraukan luka di wajahnya yang belum kering bergesekan dengan seragam penjara Sasuke. Ia seolah tak mampu berkata-kata lagi, sehingga kali ini ia membiarkan tubuhnya yang berbicara betapa rindunya ia pada sosok _raven_ disampingnya.

"Si brengsek itu sudah berjanji jika kali ini aku menang lagi, dia akan mengeluarkanmu dari sini."

Naruto semakin mempererat pelukannya saat merasakan Sasuke tak merespon ucapannya. Ia kemudian memutuskan untuk melepas pelukannya dan menangkup wajah sang kekasih. "Kau akan bebas Sasuke. Kau dengar aku? Sebentar lagi kau akan bebas dari sini." Hidung mereka saling bersentuhan sebelum Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya dan mencium bibir tipis kekasihnya.

Setelah beberapa menit saling berpagutan mesrah, Sasuke melepas ciuman Naruto. "Lalu, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyanya lirih. Naruto mengalihkan wajahnya, menghindari tatapan Sasuke yang mencoba mencari jawaban jujur darinya.

"Ten-tentu saja aku akan ikut bersamamu. Kau masih ingatkan jika masa hukumanku akan segera berakhir."

Mendengar nada bicara Naruto membuat Sasuke menjadi sedikit ragu. Memang benar masa hukuman kekasihnya tersebut akan segera berakhir, bahkan tinggal menghitung minggu saja. Mengingat Naruto sudah menjadi pelanggan 'hotel' ini sejak lima tahun lalu akibat tindakan perampokan yang dilakukannya. Namun Sasuke masih merasa mustahil untuk napi sepertinya yang akan dibebaskan begitu saja, mengingat tindakan pembunuhan—yang dituduhkan padanya—tentu saja hukuman selama tiga bulan penjara itu terlalu ringan untuknya, bahkan dari yang ia dengar hukuman mati atau penjara seumur hidup telah menantinya.

"Oh, ya bagaimana lukamu?"

Naruto mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan yang terjadi akibat tatapan Sasuke yang seolah tak mempercayainya.

Berbicara tentang luka, membuat Sasuke refleks meraba lehernya. Lukanya sudah agak mengering dan hanya terdapat plester di lehernya.

"Jangan pernah menyakiti dirimu lagi, aku mohon.." Sasuke terenyuh mendengar kata-kata Naruto, tangan tan itu meraih jemari pucatnya yang kini meraba bekas luka di lehernya dan menggenggamnya lembut.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahinya, namun segera mengubah ekspresinya menjadi datar seperti biasa. Jadi itukah yang ada dipikiran Naruto. Ia mencoba melukai dirinya sendiri? Meski ia begitu tertekan setelah pembantaian keluarganya, belum lagi tuduhan pembunuhan keluarganya sendiri yang dituduhkan kepadanya, tapi kali ini murni bukan usaha dirinya untuk bunuh diri lagi. Dulu memang Sasuke mencoba bunuh diri. Bahkan berkali-kali ia mencoba mengiris nadinya saat ia sendiri. Tapi takdir seolah tak membolehkannya pergi dari dunia terkutuk ini. Ia selalu selamat dari ambang kematian.

Tapi, kali ini ia benar-benar tak melakukan tindakan bodoh itu. Apalagi sejak melihat kesungguhan Naruto untuk membawanya pergi dari sini. Entah sejak kapan, ia begitu menyukai pemuda matahari tersebut. Sasuke merasa malamnya yang gelap kini telah kembali terang sejak ada pemuda pirang yang menjabat sebagai kekasihnya tersebut perlahan demi perlahan membawanya dari kegelapan yang menghantuinya.

Sasuke tak tahu pasti siapa yang melukainya, yang ia ingat seminggu yang lalu saat ia ke toilet, tiba-tiba ada yang memukul tengkuknya dari belakang hingga membuatnya hilang kesadaran. Saat terbangun ia sudah berada di ruang kesehatan dengan perban yang membalut lehernya. Kakashi bilang ia mencoba melukai dirinya dengan mengiriskan pisau kecil ke lehernya. Sasuke ingin mengelak tapi Kakashi kembali menyanggahnya jika pisau itu ditemukan dalam genggamannya.

"Aku merindukanmu, suke." Naruto berbisik lirih seraya mengulurkan lidahnya menjilati daun telinga Sasuke.

"Naruhh…" Sebuah desahan meluncur begitu saja seperti peluit untuk memulai permainan. Sasuke mengerti jika Naruto membutuhkan dirinya. Mungkin dengan memasrahkan dirinya dibawah tubuh Naruto seperti malam-malam sebelumnya tidak akan terlalu buruk. Anggap saja ini sebagai _reward_ atas kemenangan sang kekasih dalam usaha mengeluarkan dirinya dari tempat terkutuk ini.

Naruto yang paham jika kekasihnya baru saja keluar dari ruang kesehatanpun tak mau melakukannya dengan kasar. Untuk malam ini ia mencoba menahan nafsunya yang terlalu menggebu, ia tak ingin menyakiti Sasuke. Dan malam ini Naruto benar-benar akan memanjakan kekasihnya untuk merayakan kesembuhan Sasuke serta kemenangan beruntunnya.

"Lampu Off!"

Teriakan seorang sipir beserta padamnya lampu seluruh sel penjara menjadi puncak dari kegiatan mereka. Mereka bercinta dengan mesrah hanya disinari dengan cahaya bulan yang melewati celah jendela besi yang ada diatasnya, bahkan mereka berdua tak tahu jika seseorang kini tengah menyaksikan kegiatan dua sejoli itu.

'_Sialan Kau!' _batin orang tersebut.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Pair : NaruSasu<strong>

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : YAOI, Alur Cepat, Typo(es), etc**

* * *

><p><strong><span>.Die Game.<span>**

* * *

><p>Naruto tak bisa tidur setiap mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi siang. Ia berkali-kali menengok Sasuke yang tidur di bawah ranjangnya. Ia sedikit khawatir melihat keringat dingin membasahi wajah Sasuke yang agak pucat. Dengan perlahan ia turun—dari ranjang susun tersebut—dan membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sasuke. Naruto memiringkan tubuhnya dan menumpukan kepala pada siku kanannya sebagai penyangga. Tangannya yang lain ia gunakan untuk mengusap peluh pada dahi pemuda Uchiha.<p>

"Aku harus segera mengeluarkanmu dari sini." Ucap Naruto seorang diri karena Sasuke memang sudah tenggelam mengarungi mimpi.

Naruto menggertakan giginya tanpa menghentikan tindakannya—mengusap pipi Sasuke, bayangan seseorang yang ingin mencelakai Sasuke bahkan berani meracuni kekasihnya benar-benar membuatnya murka. Mungkin ia harus menyuruh Danzo untuk memajukan pertandigan terakhirnya agar Sasuke bisa cepat keluar dari sini. Ia tahu tempat ini terlalu berbahaya, mungkin orang itu mencelakai Sasuke karena dirinya. Mengingat sudah banyak lawan yang berhasil ia tumbangkan, tak ayal jika seseorang mungkin menaruh dendam padanya.

Namun sebelum ia memikirkan itu, ia harus bisa mengalahkan dulu lawan terakhirnya nanti. Naruto sedikit was-was karena lawan yang akan ia hadapi bukan berasal dari penjara yang sama, melainkan dari tahanan yang dipindahkan dari desa Kumogakure. Tentunya Naruto merasa ada yang janggal, entah rencana busuk apa yang akan dilakukan lelaki tua itu padanya.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>.Die Game.<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pagipun tiba, suasana _hotel_ _underground_ itu nampak ramai. Ini hari minggu, biasanya para tahanan akan disuruh untuk bergotong royong membersihkan rumah bobrok mereka dikala senggang.

Sasuke yang kini sedang mencabuti rumput di halaman mulai tertarik dengan pembicaraan beberapa orang napi dibelakangnya.

"Ku dengar ada tahanan baru hari ini yang akan menjadi penghuni sel isolasi."

Napi bermata bulat dengan gaya rambut anehnya mulai berbicara.

"Setahuku dari menguping beberapa pembicaraan penjaga, jika orang baru itu merupakan manusia terkejam, makanya ia harus dihukum mati namun karena ia kaya sehingga hukumannya diringankan." Lanjutnya.

"Apa maksudmu dengan manusia terkejam?" Lelaki bertubuh tambun atau bisa dibilang gemuk itu menyahuti.

"Ku dengar sudah puluhan orang dia bunuh. Kabarnya dia bahkan pernah membunuh satu keluarga hanya demi penelitian anehnya."

"Maksudmu?" Chouji—pemuda gemuk itu menatap Lee seraya mengeluarkan makanan yang disembunyikannya dari siang kemarin.

"Sstt—jangan terlalu keras. Disana ada Uchiha." Rock Lee menunjuk Sasuke dengan dagunya.

"Memangnya kenapa?—Akhh kenapa memukulku!" Lee menjewer telinga Chouji sebelum berbisik sesuatu padanya. "Ku dengar keluarga Uchiha juga menjadi korban orang itu." Seketika itu pula Chouji mengerti.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**#** Seorang pemuda yang baru saja pulang dari minimarket terkejut saat menyadari Manshionnya dalam keadaan gelap. Setahunya kedua orang tuanya tidak menjalankan bisnis diluar negeri. Bahkan kakaknya hari ini memutuskan untuk cuti. Dengan penasaran ia menekan bel pintu Manshionnya, ia bersandar pada pintu tersebut sebelum merasakan sebuah dorongan karena pintu yang disandarinya ternyata tak terkunci.

'_Aneh.'_

Sasuke mulai mencari saklar lampu rumahnya, saat cahaya menerangi ruangan, matanya dikejutkan oleh kondisi rumah yang begitu berantakan. Perabotan seperti guci pecah dimana-mana, bahkan sebuah cairan merah yang ia yakini adalah darah berceceran di lantai keramik Manshion-nya.

Sasuke mengikuti arah darah yang mengotori lantai tersebut hingga menuju ke ruang kerja ayahnya. Sasuke menutup mulutnya begitu berhasil membuka ruangan sang ayah. Uchiha Fugaku terbunuh dengan luka didadanya, disampingnya Mikoto—ibunya—tergeletak tak bernyawa dengan baju yang terlepas dari tubuhnya. Sasuke berlari, mencari satu-satunya orang yang mungkin masih bernyawa saat ini. Namun begitu ia sampai di kamar Itachi, matanya sudah disuguhkan oleh tubuh sang kakak yang tergeletak di lantai dengan nafas yang tersengal. Ia menghampiri kakaknya dan terisak menyentuh darah yang terus keluar dari lehernya.

"Sa-Suke, ja-jangan menangis." Sasuke meraih tangan Itachi yang mencoba menghapus air matanya. Untuk kali ini Sasuke tak bisa menuruti perintah Itachi agar tak menangis. Bagaimana bisa ia tak menangis sementara orang yang begitu disayanginya tengah merenggang nyawa.

"Si-siapa—hiks—yang melakukan ini?"

Itachi tak menjawab ia justru tersenyum seraya menahan rasa sakitnya. Dalam tangisnya, Sasuke bisa melihat jika kakaknya itu sedang berusaha mencabut pisau yang ada di dadanya. Sasuke mengerti, iapun membantu kakaknya mencabut pisau tersebut. Dan setelah Sasuke berhasil mencabutnya, Itachi tersenyum seraya mengucapkan sesuatu tanpa suara. Sasuke tahu jika kakaknya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih—Sasuke bisa melihat dari gerak bibirnya yang begitu pelan. Sasuke menjadi semakin panik saat darah di leher serta dada kakaknya terus mengalir semakin banyak, ia ingin berlari untuk meminta bantuan sebelum tangan Itachi menahannya. Seperti Itachi tahu jika itu akan percuma, karena beberapa detik selanjutnya mata _onyx_ tersebut tertutup untuk selamanya.

"TIDAAAK! ANIKIII!" Sasukepun menjerit sekerasnya, meluapkan semua perasaannya. Apalagi fakta jika kini ia akan hidup sebatang kara.

Beberapa jam kemudian Manshionnya sudah dikepung oleh petugas kepolisian yang melaporkan jika kediaman Uchiha mengalami perampokan. Namun melihat tak ada barang yang dicuri membuat polisi terpaksa menggantinya menjadi kasus pembunuhan. Terlebih lagi saat mereka sampai, mereka sudah disuguhkan oleh pemandangan dimana putra bungsu keluarga Uchihalah yang menggenggam pisau di tangannya. Sasuke sendiri juga tak bisa membantah saat semua CCTV yang ada dirumahnya tiba-tiba tak berfungsi. Semua seolah telah direncanakan sebelumnya, namun berkali-kali ia menebak siapa pelakunya, Sasuke selalu menemui jalan buntu. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu jika selama ini dirinya hanya tinggal di rumah, _home schooling_, dan jarang berinteraksi dengan dunia luar. Maka Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah saat ia harus diseret ke penjara atas tindakan yang sama sekali tak dilakukannya.**#**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Sasuke menbasuh wajahnya saat sampai di toilet. Ia mengepalkan tangannya begitu bayangan masa lalunya itu kembali menghantuinya. Seharusnya ia bisa melupakan semua dan memulai hidup baru dengan kekasihnya setelah keluar dari penjara. Namun mendengar pembicaraan dua nara pidana tadi pagi seakan memaksanya kembali mengenang kenangan pahitnya.

"Apa bayangan masa lalumu mengganggumu lagi?"

Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya begitu mendengar suara seseorang yang kini berdiri dibelakangnya. Ia mengenali pemuda murah senyum tersebut. Dia adalah Sai, Seorang Napi yang masuk setelah ia seminggu berada disini.

"Kau terlihat mengerikan. Apa setelah ini kau akan mencoba bunuh diri lagi?" Sai melangkah mendekati Sasuke.

"Dari pada itu… Apa kau tak ingin tahu siapa pembunuh keluargamu?" Tangannya tergerak membelai pipi Sasuke. "Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Sai menghirup leher Sasuke, mengendusnya layaknya anjing yang kelaparan.

Sasuke mendorong tubuh Sai agar menjauh darinya. Sai tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat melihat mata Sasuke yang kembali dipenuhi oleh kebencian. "Terserah kalau kau tidak mau info berharga ini. Tapi jika kau berubah pikiran, temui aku di Pos Barat jam 12 malam nanti. Selamat tinggal, sayang." Sai akhirnya pergi setelah memberikan ciuman kilat di bibir Sasuke.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>.Die Game.<span>**

* * *

><p>. <p>

Sasuke berguling tak nyaman di ranjangnya. Kini waktu sudah menunjukan pukul dua dini hari. Ia sudah menemui Sai tengah malam tadi. Tentu tak mudah baginya untuk menyelinap pada malam hari, Sasuke harus membayarnya dengan menyakiti dirinya sendiri—dengan membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding hingga berdarah—agar ia bisa dipindahkan ke ruang kesehatan. Karena jika ia tidur di ruang kesehatan, maka akan lebih muda baginya untuk menyelinap serta menghindari Naruto yang mungkin saja akan mengetahuinya.

"_Putuskan Naruto, dan aku akan memberitahumu siapa pembunuh keluargamu. Kuberi waktu hingga besok siang untuk memenuhi syarat dariku. Kau tenang saja, kau bisa pegang kata-kataku."_

Sasuke dilema, ia tak ingin memutuskan Naruto, tapi ia juga ingin mengetahui siapa pembunuh keluarganya. Apa ia harus mengorbankan perasaannya? Terlebih lagi Sasuke sangat tahu betul bagaimana perasaan pemuda _blonde_ itu padanya. Bukan berarti cinta Naruto padanya jauh lebih besar dari cintanya. Hanya saja, Sasuke khawatir jika ia memutuskan Naruto dalam waktu dekat ini, maka itu akan mempengaruhi pertandingan terakhirnya nanti.

"_Tak peduli apapun yang terjadi padaku, tetaplah kau disisiku hingga aku memenangkan semua pertandingan untukmu. Karena selama ini kaulauh keberuntunganku."_

Tidak! Sasuke tak boleh egois untuk saat ini. Meski Naruto melakukan itu semua hanya untuk mengeluarkannya dari sini, tapi keluarganya masih membutuhkannya. Membutuhkannya untuk membalas dendam agar mereka bahagia di alam sana.

"Maafkan aku, Naruto."

...

Disisi lain, dua orang lelaki berbeda usia kini tengah membicarakan sesuatu. Nampak sekali jika pembicaraan tersebut begitu rahasia hingga mereka harus berbicara di ruangan yang gelap di sudut penjara.

"Apa kau yakin ini akan berhasil?"

"Kau tenang saja Uzumaki akan kalah dalam pertandingan terakhirnya. Dan anda bisa menahannya lebih lama disini."

"Ku kira kau akan membunuh satu-satunya Uchiha yang masih hidup, apa kau mempunyai rencana lain?"

"Tentu saja, aku ingin membuatnya semenderita mungkin. Agar penderitaan ibuku terbalaskan, sehingga ia bisa tenang disana."

"Seharusnya kau membunuhnya saja waktu itu."

'_Yah, jika waktu itu aku tahu ternyata aku mempunyai adik dari wanita sialan itu.'_

Ia menyeringai matanya menatap penuh kepuasan saat bayangkan Uchiha Sasuke akan tenggelam dalam penderitaan yang telah dibuatnya.

.

* * *

><p><strong><span>.Die Game.<span>**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto mncengkeram tangan Sasuke begitu erat hingga desisan kesakitan keluar dari bibir Sasuke. "Sebenarnya apa maksudmu? Kau tadi hanya bercanda 'kan, teme?"

"Maaf, tapi aku sama sekali tidak berncanda Naruto." Nada bicara Sasuke kini terkesan dingin padanya. Naruto sedikit heran saat Sasuke dengan tiba-tiba meminta putus darinya. Belum lagi ucapannya yang tak mau keluar dari pejara ini. Lalu untuk apa Naruto berjuang hingga sampai ke tahap ini jika semua yang dilakukannya akan sia-sia.

"Katakan padaku, kenapa? TATAP MATAKU JIKA AKU BICARA PADAMU SASUKE!" Bentak Naruto mencengkeram dagu Sasuke agar mau menatapnya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa takut menghadapi Naruto yang sekarang. Selama mereka berdua menjalin kekasih, baru kali ini Naruto membentaknya. Sasuke menatap wajah Naruto intens. Ia pernah melihat ekspresi seperti ini. Ekspresi yang ditunjukan padanya saat ia mencoba mengiris nadinya sendiri. Ekspresi ketakutan sekaligus amarah yang begitu besar terlihat melalui sorot mata safir tersebut.

"Ada yang harus kuselesaikan disini." Sasuke mencoba menahan sakit saat kuku jari Naruto yang seolah menancap pada lengannya. Mungkin jika ia seorang wanita, ia akan menjerit minta dilepaskan.

"APA?" Sebuah bentakan atau lebih tepatnya kata-kata cepat yang menuntut agar Sasuke segera menjawabnya.

"Aku harus membunuh seseorang yang ada disini." Seiring dengan ucapannya, Naruto dengan tiba-tiba melepaskan cengkeramannya dan melangkah mundur. Mata Naruto yang penuh amarah kini telah berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut yang … entahlah, Sasuke sendiri sulit mengartikannya.

Naruto terdiam cukup lama, hingga membuat Sasuke bosan dan berniat meninggalkannya, sebelum … "Apa jika aku membunuh orang itu, maka kau mau keluar dari sini bersamaku?" ucap Naruto begitu lirih. Bahkan Naruto kini mengepalkan kedua tangannya, ia tak berani menatap Sasuke. Namun ia tahu jika Sasuke masih bisa mendengar ucapannya.

Sasuke sontak menghentikan langkahnya mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia sedikit terkejut, tapi Sasuke tak peduli. Ia hendak melanjutkan langkahnya kembali sebelum suara Naruto menginterupsinya lagi. "Aku akan melakukannya untukmu." Sasuke membalikan tubuhnya seiring dengan Naruto yang kini menegakan kepalanya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan sendu dengan rahang mengeras yang seolah mengisyaratkan jika ia benar-benar akan melakukan apapun untuknya. "Siapa yang harus kubunuh?"

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Maaf jika ceritanya makin ngawur. T_T<p>

Terimakasih untuk review nya, Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan.

.

February 05, 2015


	3. Chapter 3

"Siapa yang harus kubunuh?" Sasuke terkejut, pupil matanya melebar mendengar ucapan Naruto. Namun sejenak kemudian ia tersenyum pahit. Sasuke tahu Naruto rela melakukan apapun untuknya tapi ada satu hal yang masih belum terjawab dari sekian banyak pertanyaan yang ada di kepalanya. Siapa dirinya hingga pemuda _blonde_ itu rela melakukan segalanya? Mereka hanya bertemu tiga bulan yang lalu dan tiba-tiba saja Naruto selalu menolongnya dari usaha percobaan bunuh diri sebelum mendedikasikan diri sebagai kekasihnya.

"Kau tak perlu melakukannya untukku. Cukup berpura-pura seakan kau tak tahu apapun jika kau ingin kita tetap seperti dulu."

Naruto memandang punggung Sasuke yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Kedua tangannya mengepal kuat seraya meredam emosinya yang bergejolak. Rasanya ia ingin mematahkan leher seseorang bahkan mencabik-cabiknya demi melampiaskan amarah yang mulai menguasai tubuhnya.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Pair : NaruSasu<strong>

**Declaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : YAOI, Alur Cepat, Typo(es), etc**

* * *

><p><span><strong>.Die Game.<strong>

* * *

><p>Naruto serta napi lainnya kini tengah menikmati makan siang mereka. Suasana kantin yang berisik membuat <em>mood<em> Naruto benar-benar memburuk. Sasuke yang duduk disampingnya pun juga demikian. Pertengkarannya dengan Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa tak nyaman berada dekat dengan si blonde. Saat Sasuke ingin pindah duduk di kursi lainnya, sebuah tangan tan mencengkeram lengannya kuat. Sasuke menghela nafas, ia tahu Naruto masih marah. Naruto memang kini berubah menjadi nampak pendiam dari biasanya namun tindakannya masihlah sama. Tanpa suara ia akan selalu menyuruh Sasuke berada di dekatnya seolah ia tak mau terpisah sama sekali, bahkan Naruto tak segan melakukan dengan paksa saat dirinya berontak. Untuk itulah Sasuke mengalah, ia dalam diam duduk kembali pada tempatnya. Setelah duduk, Sasuke berniat memakan makanannya kembali sebelum suatu yang janggal terjadi. Suasana ramai kantin yang tadinya begitu berisik tiba-tiba saja berubah menjadi begitu hening, membuat ia dan Naruto sedikit bingung.

"Dari informasi yang kudapat, dia akan menjadi lawan Naruto selanjutnya." Bisik-bisik para napi terdengar sampai ke telinganya, bahkan Sasuke yakin jika Naruto juga mendengarnya.

"Dia dijuluki killer Bee karena kemampuannya yang mengalahkan lawannya hanya dalam waktu lima menit."

"Yah, bahkan dari desas-desus yang kudengar tentang dia, setiap lawannya selalu mati ditempat dengan kondisi yang bisa dibilang sangat mengenaskan."

Baik Sasuke dan Naruto cukup terkejut mendengar bisikan para Napi yang ada dibelakangnya, dan semakin terkejut saat melihat orang berkulit coklat yang kini mengambil tempat duduk dihadapan mereka. Siapa dia? Apa dialah yang sedang dibicarakan para Napi lainnya?

"Yoo~ Man~ boleh aku duduk disini Yoo~ Yoo~." Ucapnya sing a song. Naruto tentu saja mengangguk seraya tersenyum canggung, bagaimanapun ia sulit menghilangkan kepribadiannya yang terlalu ramah tersebut.

"Tentu saja." Ucapnya penuh semangat seolah lupa tentang masalah yang dihadapinya.

"Yoo~ Man~ My Name is Bee Yoo~ and I'm a rapper wanna be~" Lelaki bernama Bee itu memberikan salam perkenalan pada Naruto dan tentu saja disambut hangat oleh si empunya.

Sasuke manatap penuh selidik orang dihadapannya. Ia seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan para napi lainnya tentang orang paruh baya bertubuh besar ini merupakan orang kejam. Wajahnya nampak ramah dan sedikit idiot seperti Naruto. Sial! Kenapa setiap memikirkan sesuatu otaknya selalu terhubung kesana.

"Dan aku Uzumaki Naruto yoo~" Ucap Naruto menirukan gaya Bee, namun detik selanjutnya wajah Bee sudah berpaling ke Sasuke dan melakukan hal yang sama. Meminta salam perkenalan dengan meninjukan tangan masing-masing.

Sasuke mengerti, iapun memperkenalkan dirinya. "Sasuke." Ucapnya singkat seraya menyendok makanannya tanpa ada niatan membalas salam perkenalan Bee.

"Yoo man~ kau cantik tapi galak." Naruto mengangguk menyetujuinya. Entah bagaimana bisa mereka menjadi cepat akrab di meja makan tersebut. Naruto seolah menampik informasi jika lelaki berumur di hadapannya kini adalah lawannya, meskipun ia nanti akan bertarung melawannya setidaknya ia masih bisa berteman sebelum mereka saling bunuh dipermainan nanti.

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>.Die Game.<strong>

* * *

><p>.<p>

Naruto tidak tenang dalam tidurnya, entah karena ia akan melakukan pertarungan terakhirnya besok atau hanya karena udara yang terlalu dingin malam ini. Besok adalah pertandingannya melawan Bee, itu artinya besok adalah pertandingan terakhirnya dan jalan untuk mengeluarkan Sasuke dari tempat ini semakin terbuka lebar, tapi entah kenapa ada sebuah perasaan tak tenang di hatinya, apa ia gugup? Mungkin saja, mengingat hal inilah yang selalu dinanti-nantikannya sejak dulu. Naruto memang tidak tahu seberapa besar kemampuan Bee bertarung, yang jelas ia harus memenangkan pertandingannya besok. Entah Bee tahu atau tidak jika musuh yang harus dilawannya nanti adalah dirinya. Naruto memang tak pernah membahas itu saat makan siang bersama Bee, ia hanya tak ingin bertemanannya dengan Bee rusak hanya karena permainan konyol tersebut.

Naruto membalik tubuhnya kesamping. Biasanya jika ia tak bisa tidur seperti ini, ia akan turun dari ranjang besinya dan tidur di samping Sasuke sambil memeluknya hingga terlelap. Namun ia sedikit tak enak hati melakukannya kali ini, karena ia masih kesal pada kekasihnya yang begitu keras kepala, meski harus Naruto akui jika kekeras kepalaan Sasuke berbanding 11:12 dengan dirinya. Berbicara tentang orang yang ingin dibunuh Sasuke, apa dia juga berada di penjara ini? Entahlah kenapa tiba-tiba saja otak Naruto mengarah kesana.

'_Sial!'_ teriak Naruto dalam hati begitu mengingat ucapan Sasuke yang tak mau keluar dari sini sebelum menuntaskan dendam keluarganya. Naruto benar-benar frustasi saat ini, ia tak akan bisa tampil prima jika hatinya tidak tenang seperti sekarang. Ia butuh Sasuke saat ini. Biarlah ia mengesampingkan egonya untuk sejenak. Ia sangat membutuhkan Sasuke untuk menenangkan dirinya. Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk bangun dan berniat turun dari ranjangnya dan tidur di ranjang Sasuke namun sebelum itu ia menurunkan kepalanya, ingin melihat apakah Sasuke sudah tidur atau—

_**DEG—**_

Mata Naruto membola begitu menjumpai ranjang dibawahnya yang ternyata kosong. Ia segera lompat dari ranjang tanpa menggunakan tangga yang ada. Ia panik. Naruto mengintip mungkin saja Sasuke bermain petak umpet dan bersembunyi di kolong ranjang. Meski Naruto yakin itu hanya pikiran bodohnya saja.

Nihil!

Sialan! Perasaan Naruto benar-benar buruk sekarang. Sejak kapan Sasuke tidak berada diselnya? Bahkan sejak tadi dirinya belum terlelap sama sekali, bagaimana bisa dirinya tak tahu? Lagi pula Ia juga tak mendengar bunyi pintu penjara yang terbuka.

Kepanikan menguasai Naruto, ia hampir saja berteriak pada penjaga untuk membukakan pintunya sebelum—

_**Kriett —**_

Pintu selnya terbuka akibat dorongan tangannya.

Tidak terkunci? Bagaimana bisa? Dengan panik, Naruto berlari keluar. Ia harus menemukan kekasihnya, perasaannya seolah benar-benar akan terealisasi. Naruto beruntung kondisi penjara yang gelap menguntungkannya untuk menghindari penjaga yang mungkin masih melakukan tugas jaga malam ini. _'Sialan! Diamana kau, Teme!'_

Sementara disisi lain, seorang pemuda raven berjalan mengendap-endap dengan menatap was-was sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya ia begitu gugup sejak ia meninggalkan selnya tadi, dan sekarang ia dibuat semakin gugup karena harus mengelilingi sel isolasi demi menemukan pembunuh keluarganya.

Sasuke ingin sekali mengumpati pemuda bernama Sai tersebut. Bagaimana bisa ia hanya memberikan kunci sel isolasi tanpa memberitahukan kepadanya nomor sel pembunuh itu berada. Jika begini sama saja Sai memperlambat dirinya untuk menghabisi pembunuh keluarganya. _Sialan kau,Sai!_

Dengan tangan gemetar, Sasuke mencoba mencari satu persatu pintu sel yang cocok dengan kunci yang ia pegang.

'_Baiklah, ini sel ke 78. Jika sampai malam ini aku gagal membunuh orang tersebut, kau harus menanggungnya Sai.'_

"Siapa disana?"

_**DEG—**_

Sasuke segera menundukan tubuhnya saat sorot lampu mengarah ke arahnya. Sepertinya karena terlalu emosi ia sampai menimbulkan bunyi hingga membuat penjaga yang kebetulan lewat menjadi curiga.

"Ah, mungkin hanya halusinasiku saja." Mendengar suara serta langka kaki menjauh, Sasuke menghembuskan nafas lega. Ia kembali memasukan kunci yang diberikan Sai dengan lebih pelan agar tak menimbulkan suara lagi.

_**Klek—**_

Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengar bunyi pintu tersebut. Ia menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri-kanan, melihat jika situasi benar-benar aman. Dengan tangan gemetar Sasuke membuka pintu besi yang mulai berkarat tersebut.

Mata Sasuke memincing saat melihat ruangan isolasi yang begitu gelap. Beruntung masih ada sinar bulan yang menerobos dari celah udara ruangan itu, sehingga membantu Sasuke melihat jika ruangan pengap ini benar-benar berpenghuni.

Sasuke memincingkan matanya begitu menangkap siluet seseorang yang terbaring menyamping menghadap tembok, ia tak yakin dia seorang wanita atau laki-laki karena ia mempunyai rambut yang panjang. Tapi mengingat ini adalah penjara khusus laki-laki bisa dipastikan orang tersebut adalah pria.

Sasuke melangkah perlahan-lahan mendekati orang yang masih berada dalam mimpinya tersebut. Bau tak sedap menusuk indera penciumannya, pasalnya sel isolasi memang tak ada apapun selain ranjang. Bahkan penghuni sel isolasi tak diizinkan keluar meski untuk makan sekalipun. Bisa dipastikan jika ruangan tersebut pastilah sangat kotor.

Tangan pucat Sasuke mengambil sebuah pisau lipat kecil yang ia sembunyikan dibelakang tubuhnya. Ia harus menikam orang itu tepat mengenai jantungnya agar orang tersebut bisa mati seketika.

Keringat dingin membanjiri tubuhnya, menetes hingga jatuh ke lantai dingin yang kini ia pijak. Nafasnya memburu karena terlalu gugup. Ia bersumpah, membunuh orang lebih membuatnya takut dari pada membunuh dirinya sendiri. Tanpa pikir panjang ia bahkan berani mengiris nadinya tanpa peduli rasa sakit yang akan di deranya, tapi kali ini kenapa tubuhnya begitu tegang. Seharusnya ia berani, karena bukan dirinya yang merasakan sakit nantinya, justru sebaliknya beban berat yang merongrong hatinya mungkin bisa terangkat dan keluarganya yang berada diatas sana bisa tersenyum bahagia.

Sasuke mengayunkan tangannya, ia hendak menancapkan pisau itu ke punggung pria tersebut, namun pergerakannya terhenti saat tiba-tiba pria itu berbalik posisi hingga terlentang. Dalam posisi seperti ini Sasuke bisa dengan mudah menjalankan misinya serta membuatnya sedikit tahu bagaimana wajah pembunuh keluarganya meski dalam kondisi ruangan yang temaram.

'_Kau akan mati setelah ini!' _teriaknya dalam hati diiringi dengan gerakan tangan yang mengarah tepat ke jantung si pria.

_**Jleb—**_

Sebuah jeritan tertahanpun terdengar. Mata yang tadinya tertidur kini terbuka, mengerjap bingung saat meliat siluet seseorang yang berdiri disamping ranjangnya. Pria tersebut meringis kesakitan memegangi dadanya yang terasa ngilu, hingga saat tangannya memegang dada kirinya, barulah ia tahu jika ada sesuatu yang tertancap disana. "Ap-apa yang kau lakukan?" ucapnya susah payah menahan nafas yang kian memutus.

"Pergilah kau ke neraka bajingan." Desis Sasuke pelan. Sasuke mencabut kembali pisau kecil tersebut hingga darah mengotori kedua tangannya. Ia harus menghilang dari sana dan menghilangkan bukti atas perbuatan kejinya. Namun saat berlari keluar tiba-tiba saja seseorang menabraknya—atau lebih tepatnya dirinyalah yang menabrak orang tersebut.

_**Brukk—**_

Tubuh mereka terjatuh dalam posisi duduk, mereka saling mengeluh sebelum keduanya saling bertatap muka. Bukan hanya Sasuke yang terkejut melihat orang yang ditabraknya, karena orang itu juga nampaknya tak kalah terkejutnya dari pada Sasuke.

"Na—Naruto.." Lirih Sasuke tak percaya. Bagaimana bisa Naruto berada disini? Sepertinya Sasuke lupa jika dirinya tak mengunci selnya lagi setelah keluar dari sana.

Naruto tentu saja terkejut bukan main melihat orang yang begitu dikhawatirkannya kini berada tepat dihadapannya dengan kedua tangan yang berlumuran darah.

Sasuke mengalihkan tatapannya saat melihat Naruto yang kini menatapnya tajam, apalagi saat mata biru sapphire itu mengarah ke kedua tangannya.

"Ak-aku telah membunuhnya…" Ucapnya lirih dengan kedua tangan gemetar yang diperlihatkan kepada kekasihnya disertai mata yang berkaca-kaca. Tidak! Ini tidak benar, seharusnya ia tertawa senang karena berhasil membunuh orang tersebut, bukan malah sebaliknya. Apa ia kini menyesal karena telah membunuh orang tersebut ataukah karena Naruto melihatnya dalam kondisi mengerikan seperti ini?

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasakan tubuhnya bergetar, seakan sulit untuk ia gerakan. Fakta jika kini ia benar-benar seorang pembunuh—Persis seperti apa yang sudah dituduhkan kepadanya—membuat otak serta tubuhnya seakan tak bekerja, seharusnya ia lari tanpa peduli akan Naruto yang sudah memergokinya berbuat keji, seharusnya ia tak terdiam disini dan seharusnya ia tak perlu setakut ini dihadapan kekasihnya sendiri.

"Ak-aku berhasil membun—" ucapan Sasuke terpotong saat sebuah tarikan kuat menyergap tubuhnya. Pelukan erat dilakukan Naruto untuk menenangkan kekasihnya. Sasuke terdiam, dengan tubuh gemetarnya ia mencoba mencari pegangan. Kedua tangannya yang telah kotor itu mencengkeram erat baju tahanan Naruto.

Naruto tahu jika ini bukanlah yang diharapkan oleh sang kekasih. Meski dirinya adalah orang luar bagi Sasuke, namun Naruto tahu betul apa yang dirasakan oleh pemuda tersebut dalam sifat dingin serta diamnya. Bahkan mungkin bisa dibilang Naruto tahu seperti apa Sasuke melebihi diri Sasuke sendiri.

Naruto semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Tak peduli pada pakaiannya yang mungkin saja akan ikut ternoda oleh darah orang yang berhasil dibunuh kekasihnya.

Pandangan Naruto kini tertuju pada pisau kecil yang sempat disembunyikan dibawah bantalnya kini tergeletak tak jauh dari tubuh mereka. Betapa bodohnya ia sampai tak menyadari jika pisau yang dulunya digunakan Sasuke untuk menyakiti dirinya telah berhasil dicuri kembali oleh pemiliknya sendiri. Ia sudah lalai menyembunyikan benda-benda yang mungkin membahayakan bagi kekasihnya.

_**Tap— **_

_**Tap—**_

_**Tap—**_

Deru suara langkah kaki menyentak tubuh Naruto. Ia segera melepaskan pelukannya dan berlari mengambil pisau yang penuh darah tersebut sebelum sebuah cahaya menyorot tubuhnya.

"Lepaskan benda itu!" teriak seorang penjaga. Tubuh Naruto menegang. Mereka sudah ketahuan, jika begini ia tak bisa menyelamatkan Sasuke apalagi mengeluarkannya dari sini. Ditengah situasi yang menghimpitnya, Naruto mencoba melirik kearah kekasihnya. Disana, Sasuke hanya terdiam dalam posisinya dengan kepala menunduk, seolah dia pasrah dengan apapun yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

'_Sial!'_ umpat Naruto dalam hati. Otaknya terus menerus mencoba menemukan rencana dalam situasi genting seperti ini, namun disaat sedarurat ini kenapa otaknya yang lambat ini seolah kosong. _'Dasar tak beguna!'_ ejeknya pada diri sendiri.

"Ku ulangi sekali lagi, menjauh dari benda itu dan serahkan dirimu!" teriak sipir itu kembali.

"Pak, tahanan sel isolasi nomor 78 ditemukan tewas dengan luka tusukan di dadanya." Salah satu sipir penjaga melapor pada rekannya. Hal itu dimanfaatkan Naruto untuk segera menerjang pisau tersebut dan berlari kearah Sasuke hingga …

"Lepaskan senjata kalian, atau dia akan terluka." Sasuke cukup terkejut saat dirinya dipaksa berdiri dengan Naruto yang berada dibelakangnya, mengarahkan pisau ke leher jenjangnya.

"Apa yang terjadi disini?" seorang dokter yang kebetulan akan pulang setelah menjalankan kewajibannya tak sengaja berhenti dan membalikan arah saat mendengar keributan di ruang isolasi yang kebetulan dekat dengan kliniknya.

"Naruto! Sasuke?" Kakashi menatap bingung pemandangan yang ada di depannya kini. Apa yang sedang sepasang kekasih itu lakukan? Apa saat ini mereka sedang melakukan sebuah drama dengan menyandera kekasih sendiri? Baiklah ini sama sekali tak lucu, apalagi saat beberapa sipir lainnya mulai berdatangan dengan mengarahkan senjata mereka ke arah Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Adakah yang bisa menjelaskan padaku tentang ini?" Kakashi mencoba untuk tidak panik saat melihat Naruto semakin menekankan pisau tersebut ke leher Sasuke. Demi apapun, dia sudah pernah menjahit luka di leher si raven, jangan sampai itu terjadi lagi.

"Jangan mendekat, atau dia akan kubunuh." Bentak Naruto saat melihat beberapa petugas mulai mendekatinya dengan senjata ditangan mereka.

"Aku tahu kau tak akan menyakitinya." Ucap salah satu petugas yang ada disana. Ia tahu betul bagaimana hubungan si blonde dan si raven, tentunya ini hanya gertakan saja.

"Akhh!" Semua petugas yang disana terkejut mendengar lirih kesakitan Sasuke. Darah sedikit merembes dari lehernya.

Sial! Rupanya si blonde tak main-main dengan ucapannya. Kakashi yang berada disana ikut tercengang. Ia yakin Naruto tak akan melakukan itu pada Sasuke, namun pemandangan di depannya seolah menampik pikirannya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan dobe? Lepaskan aku dan biarkan mereka membawaku." Lirih Sasuke saat Naruto menyeretnya menjauh dari para petugas yang ingin mengepung mereka.

"Kirimkan lagi team bantuan ke sel utara!" Teriak salah seorang sipir.

Meski sudah berada agak jauh dari petugas, Naruto masih bisa mendengar teriakan sipir tersebut. Dan untuk kesekian kali Naruto mengumpat dalam hati, jika begini ia tak bisa menyelamatkan Sasukenya.

"Kau tahu Sasuke, mungkin aku terlalu gila karena bertindak begitu jauh hanya karena orang sepertimu." Ucap Naruto seraya membawa Sasuke semakin menjauh.

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang begitu mendengar ucapan Naruto, ia menautkan kedua alisnya tak mengerti. Kenapa tiba-tiba si dobe itu berbicara demikian, apalagi melihat wajah bodoh itu yang kini tersenyum. Sasuke semakin dibuat bingung dengan jalan pikiran kekasihnya. Naruto adalah orang terumit yang pernah dikenal Sasuke hingga ia tak bisa menyentuh apa yang ada didalam pikiran kekasihnya tersebut.

Sasuke masih diam. Otaknya masih mengira-ngira apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto selanjutnya.

"Itu karena aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu hingga aku tak tahu tindakanku benar atau salah." Naruto memejamkan matanya, pisau kecil yang ia arahkan di leher Sasukepun kini sudah turun. Naruto menundukan wajahnya, telinga semakin bisa mendengar jumlah langkah kaki terburu-buru yang sudah dipastikan menuju ke arahnya saat ini.

"Tapi…" Naruto segera membuka matanya, meatap Sasuke dengan tatapan sendu yang begitu menyakitkan. Saat itulah sebuah cairan bening menetes membuat mata Sasuke terbelalak melihatnya. Naruto menangis. Apa itu karenanya? Apa yang sudah dilakukannya hingga membuat orang seperti Naruto yang selalu ceria itu menangis?

"Aku tak peduli jika tindakanku ini salah. Karena yang terpenting bagiku adalah dirimu." Sasuke tak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa saat melihat bola mata secerah awan di langit tersebut basah. Disituasi seperti ini kenapa tiba-tiba Naruto berbicara seperti itu. Melihat air mata Naruto semakin banyak mengalir, membuat tubuhnya tergerak sendiri untuk memeluknya. Apa ia sudah melakukan tindakan yang begitu menyakitkan hingga membuat pemuda dihadapannya ini menangis? Baru kali ini Sasuke merasakan sesak melihat air mata seseorang. Dan betapa bodoh dirinya, disaat seperti ini dia baru sadar jika mungkin Naruto adalah satu-satunya orang yang begitu tulus mencintainya di dunia ini.

"Kau sudah dikepung dan tak bisa lari kemapaun tuan Uzumaki, lepaskan dia dan angkat tanganmu!" Peringat salah satu petugas. Kini hampir dua puluh petugas mengepung tempat Naruto dan Sasuke berdiri.

Kakashi yang baru sampai disana, berusaha menyerobot kepungan yang kini mengelilingi Naruto dan Sasuke. "Naruto…" Ucap Kakashi lirih. Dalam hati ia mengumpati nama Naruto berkali-kali. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti akan situasi yang ada dihadapannya kini. Bagaimana bisa Naruto menyakiti Sasuke? Apalagi tadi ia tak sengaja mendengar jika ada seorang penghuni sel yang mati, apakah Naruto yang melakukannya? Dalam situasi seperti ini otaknya yang biasanya lancar seolah _blank_ seketika.

Naruto menatap sekumpulan orang-orang bodoh yang telah mengelilinginya. Naruto tersenyum atau lebih tepatnya menyeringai dari balik pundak Sasuke. Kakashi semakin dibuat bingung saat mata Naruto kini menatapnya intens, hingga membuatnya sedikit salah tingkah—karena tak mengerti. Apalagi senyumannya itu, apakah pemuda itu waras tersenyum dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Kakashi!"

Tubuh Kakashi terlonjak begitu mendengar teriakan Naruto, semua petugas yang ada disanapun demikian, ia tak tahu apa rencana Naruto selanjutnya, sehingga beberapa dari mereka—petugas kepolisian—mendekatkan diri pada Kakashi, mencoba melindunginya dari tindakan Naruto yang tidak mereka inginkan.

"TANGKAP INI!"

Sontak semua terkejut, begitu pula Kakashi saat melihat Naruto yang mendorong tubuh Sasuke ke arahnya.

_**Grab—**_

Seiring dengan gerakan Kakashi yang berhasil menangkap tubuh Sasuke, sebuah pukulan diterima Naruto ditengkuknya hingga ia kehilangan keseimbangan.

Tubuh Sasuke merosot kebawah, Kakashi berusaha menangkapnya agar tak membentur lantai yang dipijaknya saat ini.

"Naruhh…" Sebuah desisan lirih menyentak kesadaran Kakashi untuk berpaling pada pemuda raven yang kini ia topang tubuhnya. Matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat sebuah luka tusukan tepat di perut si raven.

"Angkat kedua tanganmu!" Naruto dengan patuh mengangkat kedua tangannya, tubuhnya dipaksa berdiri oleh beberapa petugas, mungkin setelah ini dirinyalah yang menjadi penghuni sel isolasi selanjutnya.

Naruto tersenyum penuh luka saat Kakashi menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tak suka sekaligus penuh tanya. "Tolong jaga dia…" lirih Naruto seraya memberikan senyuman getir saat melihat onyx yang selalu menghipnotisnya itu mulai menutup.

Sasuke sama sekali tak merasakan sakit pada daerah perutnya. Bahkan ia tak sadar jika Naruto telah menusuknya dengan pisau yang ia gunakan untuk menusuk pembunuh keluarganya, yang Sasuke rasakan hanyalah sakit di hatinya. Baru pertama kali ini ia merasakan sakit seperti ini, dadanya seakan dihimpit batuan besar melihat tatapan sendu Naruto. Tubuhnya seakan melemas dengan mata yang begitu berat untuk ia buka. Sebelum kegelapan benar-benar menguasai kesadarannya, Sasuke bisa melihat tubuh Naruto yang digiring oleh beberapa petugas menjauh—tanpa melepas pandangannya ke arahnya. Entah itu hanya halusinasinya saja atau tidak, Sasuke bisa membaca gerakan bibir Naruto yang seolah mengucapkan—

"I Love You…"

"Sial! Bantu aku menyiapkan ruang operasi segera!" teriak Kakashi begitu menyadari Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kesadarannya.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

><p>Okay, ceritanya makin ngawur. XD<p>

Bdw, maaf update nya telat. Terima kasih atas review kalian :D

Untuk update selanjutnya saya tak janji bisa cepat. Selain karena semakin sibuk, juga tergantung mood yang mengampiri. /\

.

February 19, 2015

Gong Xi Fa Cai


End file.
